There are no related applications.
The new strawberry variety claimed herein was first fruited in 1992 in a seedling field east of Highway 101 and North of Boranda Road in Salinas, Calif., where it was selected, designated 91711-503, and propagated asexually by runners. The new variety resulted from a cross performed between Parker (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,263) and Douglas (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,487). Asexually propagules from this original source have been tested at coastal and inland locations in Watsonville, Calif., and at one location in Oxnard, Calif. With the decision that this plant was to be released, it was given the variety name xe2x80x98Colimaxe2x80x99 for the purposes of introduction into commerce and for international registration and recognition.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety designated as xe2x80x98Colima.xe2x80x99 The cultivar is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa Duch. Among the characteristics that distinguish the new variety from other closely related varieties are the timing of fruiting, plant vigor, fruit color, leaf morphology, leaf size, leaf color, and disease and pest resistance.